


It's Okay

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Friendship, Lost - Freeform, Love, M/M, best bros, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Christian and Heath comfort Zack after his lost.





	

Title: It's Okay

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: none

Characters: Heath Slater, Christian, Zack Ryder

Summary: Christian and Heath comfort Zack after his lost.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Zack Ryder groaned as he tried to turn over onto his back but something was leaning on it stopping him. Mumbling into the pilot he lifted his head to see bright red hair followed by blond hair beside him. Groaning farther he face planted back into the pillow, all he wanted was to wallow in his lost alone.

"Come on broski."

"We know you're awake now."

Peeking another look Zack sighed as he watched Christian and Heath's face appear near his. Both men holding an more sober look than usual as they stared at the former champion.

"I don't want to talk about it." Zack whispered as he tried to return to his wallowing in pity. Heath sighed glancing towards his former mentor and best friend. Christian growled as he forced Zack over sitting on the smaller man's chest.

"Jason-"

"Don't you Jason me, Matthew! You lost you championship to Miz. We get that." Christian shouted ignoring the hurtful look Zack sent his way before it morphed into anger.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Zack shouted trying to buck Christian off only to Heath join on adding weight.

"But that does give you the right to wallow in pity. Hell I had the WWE championship for 8 fucking days! Heath doesn't even get as many titles shots as we do!"

Zack ignored the outraged blond focusing on breaking free. Heath rolled his eyes before draping his body weight against both men trapping them together.

"Heath what the hell?!"

"I'm suffocating down here!"

Heath ignored the men's complaints as he shoved Christian over to be beside Zack as he laid on top of them. "Zack, we get that you're hurt about losing your championship the but it's not the end of the world. We're here to help you get through this."

"How?"

Heath and Christian shared an look hating how broken Zack sounded as he turned his head to face them, tears running down his face. Moving Heath dropped onto the other side of Zack, tangling their legs together as Christian wrapped his arm over him.

Pressing their faces into Zack's shoulders, both men let him finally break down. "By being the best friends you deserve right now."


End file.
